Finding Love With Chocolate
by Naruto's-Lost-Love
Summary: Ron is at a point in his life that with a chance meetings and a bit of sweetness can lead him to the best place in his life. Ron/suprise, chocolate


Okay Everyone Hi again!

Its me Ren. This is for a challenge I took called Everything's better with chocolate by Penskii. I drew two numbers and got what i had to write about. Anyways I will get back to my stories and with the help of my new Beta Kathe yay! So please enjoy my try at this.

Disclaimer: I dont know Harry Potter or anything I made in here. THough I do love the name of the Cafe.

* * *

Ron Weasley could not believe his luck! First, the company he worked for was falling apart, they where filing for bankruptcy. Now Hermione, his wife of six years was divorcing him for a man she had loved even before they had married. He couldn't believe that Hermione could do that to him, marry him when she loved someone else. He knew she wanted the money he had, or what she thought he had. He didn't know how he was going to pay for a lawyer to keep his money or what he had left from her.

Ron spent his free Saturday at a quaint little Cafe called Green Envy. It was tastefully done in different shades of green and brown, earthy tones. It was just down the street from his apartment and not a popular place. The outside was red brick with climbing ivy growing over it, The name of the cafe was elegently scrolled on a hanging wood sign. Green Envy sat on a one way street that housed mom and pops shops. A salon called Beauty Within, an art shop called The Brush and a bookshop. The street had trees, still mostly saplings lining the sidewalks with blooming flowers of different colors. He didn't know who owned it, just that there was three different workers, though he had only seen two. Taking a seat at one of the little tables near the wide window, he waited for a waitress to take his order. A pretty blond girl of 16 hurried over and gave him a menu.

"Hi! I'm Micah! How can I help you today?" she asked cheerfully.

Ron blinked and gave a smile

"Uh, well I'll um take a cup of coffee for now. " he said, bending to look at the menu.

He started to like coffee a couple years back. As long as there was sugar and cream in it of course.

Micah, the waitress smiled and nodded "Sure! Right away!"

She scrambled off to make his coffee. Ron tried to decide what to order, it was always hard to choose here. What he had already tried was very wonderfully made that he just knew everything else he tried would be just as lovely.

"Having trouble deciding?"

Was that the voice of an angel? He looked up at a smiling man. He was wearing a black shirt with blue jeans. Ron gave a nervous smile; the man looked younger than him, maybe the same age with messy black hair, he wore silver wire glasses that framed eyes a shade of green that put any other green color to shame. Ron blushed slightly at the smile directed at him.

"Sorta, the food here is excellent and I can never choose. " he explained.

The man's smile widened "I have to agree. The food is good. So can I help you choosing? "He asked, resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.

"Sure, we'll I have already had a Raspberry Chocolate Coffee Cake, Cilantro Chicken Salad, Pumpkin Cheese Cake just to name a few " he offered, his blush getting darker. The man smiled, letting a near silent giggle out.

"Well, let's see. Do you like spicy food?"

"Yeah, I'll eat just about anything." he said, scratching the back of his head. What it was about this guy that made him feel like a nervous teenager in front of a pretty girl?

"Good! Trust me, I know just the thing" He got up from his seat and paused. "oh right, I'm Harry, Harry Potter " he offered his hand to the cute red head.

"Ron Weasley." he took the offered hand and shook it, feeling a small zap of energy. He chuckled nervously and released Harry's hand.

"I'm going to tell the waitress the order. "

Harry smiled at Ron before leaving. Ron glanced towards the retreating man, could not help the glance to said man's backside. He blushed brightly at his wandering gaze and scolded himself. He knew he was always bisexual, but lent more towards females then males. Plus he shouldn't be checking out guys when he wasn't lawfully divorced yet and still looking for a new job. The waitress, Micah he remembered came over with his Coffee, smiling like she knew something.

"So, is Harry a waiter here?" he asked, curious about Harry Potter.

"Sorta, Would you like something else?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, I'll take a glass of water. Harry asked if I like spicy, so I should be prepared?" he said embarrassedly.

"Yes Sir." she giggled as she went to get a glass of ice water.

Close to twenty minutes later that Micah had already brought his glass of water and was now bringing out a steaming plate. She placed it in front of him with a smile.

"Chefs speciality. He always makes it for his workers when we're able to eat. Thai Curry Stir-fry, enjoy!" she said, leaving him to his food.

Ron stared at the food. His mouth was watering inside. He could see some meat, onion, broccoli and carrots. Picking up his fork, he carefully dug in and took a bite. The flavour burst in his mouth. Spicy, full of exotic essence. He devouring every last bite. It was a great dish. He finished the dish and sat back, sipping his water. Micah came over to clear his dish away.

"So how was it?" she asked, grinning like she already knew the answer to that.

"Brilliant!" he chuckled "though I bet you already knew that."

She nodded, laughing. "Is there anything else you'd like?"

"Can I get another refill of coffee please? " He asked, taking the paper out again to go through the jobs again.

"Sure"

With his table cleared, he tried to focus on searching. The sound of the coffee cup being placed on the table caught his attention, but he didn't raise his head at it.

"Thank you " he said.

"You're Welcome" Harry said, sitting across from the red head Ron.

Ron looked up at the male voice. "Oh, I thought it was Micah. Thank you for the offer. It was really great." he smiled.

"You're welcome."

Ron smiled and fixed up his coffee with milk and sugar, before noticing the small decorative plate with three beautifully decorative chocolates. A Budapest, Gianduja and Balsamico. The Budapest was made of dark chocolate and Hungarian paprika, it was round and decorated with firy red paprika on top. The Gianduja had hazelnut praline, milk chocolate and praline bits decorated the top. A dark chocolate with roasted hazelnuts and 12 year old aged balsamic vinegar.

"Um, I didn't order dessert " he said, confused.

Harry laughed "Its on the house." he said.

Ron smiled and sipped his coffee. He watched the man across from him, wondering if his life will get better in the future. Harry just smiled "I'm glad you enjoy my cooking." Ron blinked in surprise.

"You're the chef?! " he yelled in shock.

Harry laughed at his reaction, honestly touched. He tried to stifle his giggles

"Yeah, I am the chef and the owner of Green Envy." he admitted.

"Oh, well, you have a great place here and you're a great chef," he blushed. Harry blushed a little too.

"Thank you."

Ron smiled at Harry and thought.

'I think I will be fine. Maybe even stronger after all this. I could start fresh. '

"Would you like to go to the Farmers Market on Saturday with me?" Harry asked, fingering a flower that sat on the table.

Ron smiled, "Sure. I'd like that"

Harry grinned widely, Happy. Ron took the plate and offered one of the chocolates to Harry and took one himself. He watched as Harry took a bite of the one with red on it and closed his eyes to savor it. Ron looked at the one he picked up. nuts topped it and he bit into it. The nutty filling hit his tongue and he smiled. ' yeah. I think I'll be fine' he thought popping the rest in his mouth, watching the smiling green eyed man.

* * *

Did you like it? Was it okay? Review if you feel the need. I have a big urge to make Truffles now.

Ren


End file.
